Although flying splices are commonly used in printing presses for newspapers and the like, I am not aware that they have been utilized commercially in the fabrication of sanitary pads, such as sanitary napkins, diapers, hospital pads, etc. The method and apparatus of this invention is specifically adapted to execute the flying splices between successive webs of non-woven fabric, plastic film such as polyethylene film or tissue which are incorporated in such pads in a continuous operation.